


A Meeting of Minds

by stepquietly



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepquietly/pseuds/stepquietly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is, this wouldn’t be so bad if Rosa had brought her own friends along. But Rosa’s really private. Which Ann gets. She <i>totally</i> gets it. It’s fine. <i>Is</i> it fine? It’s a bad sign that Rosa’s not telling her friends, right? What if she doesn’t have any friends? What if Anne’s dating a weirdo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting of Minds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> Written for the prompt _meeting the friends_ at the Femslash100 drabbletag 7.

“So,” Ann says awkwardly, “this is nice.” 

“BHOVLEDY,” Leslie booms around a ginormous bite of waffle and syrup. 

Rosa silently raises an eyebrow, and Ann ends up torn between wanting to defend Leslie while also admitting that that was really gross. 

The thing is, this wouldn’t be so bad if Rosa had brought her own friends along. But Rosa’s private. Which Ann gets. She _totally_ gets it. It’s fine. _Is_ it fine? It’s a bad sign that Rosa’s not telling her friends, right? What if she doesn’t have any friends? What if Anne’s dating a weirdo…

Andy’s voice cuts into her panic. “I bet you can’t eat a whole dozen eggs!” He’s chugged the better part of their table’s squeezy bottle of maple syrup so he’s all but vibrating in place. Dating him for two years had _not_ been a good move.

“Challenge accepted,” Ron says, and raises a hand. “J.J., bring me half my usual. Then bring me the other half.”

“We used to date,” Tom informs Rosa. “We broke up ‘cause Ann hates social media.”

“You used your phone camera to record us making out!” Ann yells.

… Actually, now that she’s considered it, Rosa’s not bringing friends feels like less of an issue. In fact, if she could find a way not to involve these guys, she’d take it too.

“Your friends are weird,” Rosa tells her. Across the table, Ben smiles apologetically while April keeps eye contact with Ann and stabs her waffle. “I like them.”


End file.
